


Erotyczne fantazje 165

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 165

Duży członek liderki powoli, wchodził się w mokrą kobiecość dziedziczki. Białowłosa łowczyni zaczęła wyć z rozkoszy, kiedy ruchy jej dziewczyny nagle przyspieszyły. Po chwili jej rozpaloną cipkę wypełniło nasienie Ruby.

Weiss opadła bezwładnie na łóżko, powoli dochodząc do siebie po intensywnym orgazmie. Po chwili obie dziewczyny zaczęły się oddawać namiętnym pocałunkom.


End file.
